Better Than Chocolate
by Faith Valconbridge
Summary: Hermione waits and Draco disapoints, he soon makes it up to her putting some chocolate to a good use, Easter-fic. A mild smutty fic, it's what I do best.


It was dark, cold even, which was a surprise seems it wasn't winter, but all the same it was freezing and Hermione hugged her night dress around her tiny form. The windows in her apartment were thin, she couldn't afford double glazing and a cool breeze easily seeped through the closed window. Goosebumps trailed up her bare legs and she pulled them higher to her chest. She was sat in her bedroom window seat, staring at the sky. The stars were beautifully scattered, constantly twinkling and the whole ordeal was breathtaking on such a clear night, but that was the last thing on her mind. It was Easter today, and he had promised he would come over tonight and he was late.

As the minutes ticked by she was starting to wonder why she bothered, this nightwear was not something she would wear voluntarily, it was for him and she was sat here freezing her butt off, when she could be soaking in the bath or curled up in bed reading a book. But no, she was sat in her window seat, her skin littered in goosebumps and in only a flimsy pink nightie. She was starting to wonder why she was even doing this, but then when she thought about it, she realised she was being a bit stupid, it was because he was worth it.

So she was waiting…

And waiting…

And waiting…

She waited until she could see her breath and she couldn't be bothered to wait anymore, he wasn't coming, he had broken his promise. Oh well, she would take a nice hot bath and relax, then snuggle into bed and get some rest.

She drew her curtains rather sharply venting a little anger, after all he HAD promised and he wasn't here, it wasn't the first time. She sighed and lit a few candles around the room and cast a heating spell again, the one from earlier had worn off. She shivered slightly; the newfound heat had done nothing for her goosebumps. She placed her wand on her dresser by her uneaten Easter eggs. Ron had been so sweet as he had bought her eggs even though he had no clue what Easter was, Hermione had the sneaking suspicion that Harry was behind that but still he had done it. It was the thought that counted, even if it wasn't his.

Hermione opened the door to the bathroom and clicked on the light switch, it was such an atmosphere killer, so after she had ran the bath, she lit the candles around the edge and turned off the light. Only then did she pull the gown over the top of her head and allowed the hair tie holding her loose pony tail to slip to the floor. The candles flickered shadows of her onto the tiled walls.

She hesitantly stepped into the hot water it felt like it was burning her cold skin, but by the time she was sat down properly her body was used to it. She sank down into the water letting its warmth fill her, a smile played at her lips, this felt so nice. It had actually been a while since she could relax like this; she never had time with her job and helping Ron at his shop.

"What the hell is this?" Hermione gasped and almost slipped under the water, she sat up abruptly, water threatening to spill over the side of the bath.

"Don't do that, Draco, you scared the living day lights out of me!" She scolded him, holding her hand on her chest trying to calm down.

"Whatever, what's this?" Hermione looked up at the box he was holding. It was chocolate her mum had sent.

"That would be a rabbit."

"A rabbit? But why is it brown and in a box?" Draco poked at the clear plastic window as if trying to make it move.

"It's made of chocolate." Hermione said picking up the shampoo and lathering it into her hair, she knew she would have to work fast because as soon as Draco registered that she was naked she wouldn't get to wash and would have to do it again in the morning. She shrugged thinking about it logically; she'd have to do it in the morning anyway.

Hermione didn't have to look to know what Draco's reaction was, his eyes lit up. He loved chocolate; it was an unhealthy addiction of his.

"Milk chocolate?" He asked opening the box; he sat on the toilet seat and pulled out the bunny taking a huge bite out of its ear flashing his straight white teeth. "Mmm…" Hermione rolled her eyes before ducking under the water and washing the shampoo out her hair. She was going to reach for the conditioner when she noticed Draco was no longer in the room with her.

"Draco?" She called out curiously. He didn't answer but appeared a second later with a bowl. She raised an eyebrow, a habit she had picked up off him. He smirked as he pulled out his wand and then melted the bunny into the bowl. Hermione opened her mouth in mock anger. "You killed my bunny!"

"Umm hmm." He agreed, smiling as he dipped a finger into the warm liquid and then slowly put the tip of it onto his tongue and licked it off, letting some of it drip down into his palm. He lifted his head slightly looking through his light blonde fringe with his piercing grey eyes and licked the corner of his mouth where he had some chocolate. Hermione knew he was doing it on purpose and it was fricking working!

"Why?" She asked slowly, praying her voice remained steady, but watching that tongue take long pleasurable stokes up and down his palm, licking every trace of the chocolate off all over again was torture.

"Now if I told you that would be no fun…" He smirked again and stood up, dropping his outer cloak to the floor, he was only in a white shirt, a black and silver tie and his work trousers having removed his shoes and socks on arrival. He walked slowly and purposefully over to her, placing the bowl on the sink on his journey. He leaned over slowly and Hermione's breath caught in her throat, but a sly smile broke across her face. He was just about to whisper into Hermione's ear when she grabbed him around the neck and pulled him into the bath and straight onto her. Water went everywhere and soaked the floor, extinguishing all the candles in the process, the only light, from the busy city outside.

Draco would never admit it, but he hadn't expected that and he yelped, but was silenced as wet lips made contact with his. The water around them calmed and he rearranged his body so she didn't have his weight in her. He kissed back with just as much passion that was being delivered into him. He nibbled on her bottom lip and she gasped silently as he pushed his tongue through her open lips, the tip of his caressing hers gently. He let out a low moan; Hermione's hands were running through his hair and massaging his scalp sensually.

He cupped her cheek with his now wet hand and kissed her deeply, his lips pressing firmer against hers and he felt her wrap a leg around his back and try pull him closer. He pulled away from her lips and kissed his way to her ear.

"Did you miss me?" He whispered before taking her earlobe into his mouth, gently playing with it between his teeth and lips.

"…Yes…" She moaned after a few seconds. He smirked, kissing down her sensitive neck. Hermione was lost, she slipped her hands down his wet shit and hitched it up slightly, trying to feel his chest, but it wasn't her turn yet, he was busy and didn't want to get distracted from her. He grabbed one of her hands and bought it above her head, the other one soon followed, she didn't need to be told.

Draco kissed and caressed her. Licking and sucking in every place he could. He flicked his warm tongue over the droplet's of water on her neck, pressing it hard against her skin, biting gently making her arch her naked chest into him. He sucked on her neck, the other hand running slowly down her hip.

Cold air was blowing onto Hermione's skin as Draco breathed on her while nibbling on her shoulder, goosebumps reined her skin and this time she really didn't mind them. Her skin was on fire and Draco's breath on her wet skin was soothing as well as being part of the problem.

His breathing started to deepen, feeling her heart beat fast in her chest, her body tremble under his own. His shirt was soaked but he didn't care, it stuck to his skin it was completely see through and his muscles showed clearly through the material, Hermione loved it.

Hearing her breathing quicken and moans escape from her mouth, Draco became more urgent in ravishing her as he felt a persist throbbing from his groin. He was pressing me into her, wanting to feel all of her.

He leaned in for a kiss, but brushed his lips softly over hers several times. She arched herself into him, trying to reach his lips. But he slipped his tongue in between her them and she moaned. The hand on his bicep tightened as she felt his erection press closer to in-between her legs.

Draco ran his hands over her soft skin, almost feeling the shivers run through her body. "Take me already." She moaned in his ear. Draco almost moaned at her words, but he didn't, he merely stood up in the bath, water falling from his clothes and picked Hermione up in one fluent movement, carrying her to the bedroom, the cold hit her and she held on closer to Draco, it was of course no good as he was soaking wet. But it made her feel warmer, safer.

He placed her on the bed, lowering her slowly still in his arms and kissed her again as her fingers worked at his shirt buttons. She peeled it off water still dripping of them both, wetting the sheets. She kissed down his chest and rubbed her thumb around his nipple as her other hand worked lower. Draco stopped his actions immediately, balanced above her.

Hermione pushed his shoulder and he lay flat on his back and she climbed on top of him straddling him, kissing him once more. She fumbled with his buttons on his trousers as she moved to sit between his legs, unzipping them and pulling them down to his knees. Hermione was pleased to see the painfully obvious erection that was tenting his boxers, she almost smirked. She lightly traced her finger from the base to the head and Draco hissed, lifting his hips off the bed.

She reached and pulled down the silk and smiled as he sucked in a breath as the cold air hit him fully. Without warning she leaned over and took him whole into her mouth, he gasped loudly and grabbed the sheets, twisting them in his hands. She pulled back slowly then gently licked the head deliberately slow before sucking it hard. Draco moaned loudly at the sensation. The tongue sliding tantalizingly slow on his cock as Hermione blew cold air down the side every few moments causing him to arch off the bed. Hermione smiled around a mouthful of hardness swirling her tongue around it and sucking as she felt his thrusts become more desperate.

"Stop... Don't… you dare." He gasped out; she immediately pulled away then kissed him again. His skin was slick with sweat and water and she could feel his naked muscles ripple against her stomach as he sat up only to pin her into the mattress. Hermione's stomach fluttered with sensations, shivers ran down her spine and she ached to be touched by him. It was freezing in her bedroom but her skin was hot.

Draco flipped her pushing her rather roughly into the mattress, emitting a gasp from the girl. He flicked off his trousers and boxers rather messily and they fell to the floor in a wet heap, he was still wearing tie so he undone it and threw it to the floor. Hermione sat up leaning on her elbows, eyes glazed over with lust. He smiled; leaning over then kissed her on the nose before bouncing out the room leaving a very confused Hermione.

"What? Draco! Where are you going?" She called after him.

"Nowhere!" He ran back into the room from the bathroom a second later then scraped all the Easter eggs off her dresser into his arms then ran into the kitchen. She rolled her eyes, she knew exactly what he was doing and he was going to completely ruin her sheets! He appeared a second later crawling on the floor, Hermione scrambled to the edge of the bed peering over it questionably.

"Draco, what are you doing?" She asked him, fearing his answer.

"My wand, where is it?" He ducked his hand under the bed and extracted it with a, "Ah ha!"

Hermione watched him bounce back into the kitchen. "Draco?" She asked sweetly. "Are you destroying my chocolate?" Her voice was innocently mocking, she knew the answer.

"NO!" He answered back in a baby like voice, she rolled her eyes. Here she was lying naked and turned onto the point she felt she was going to go cross eyed, on the bed gasping to be fucked. And all Draco could think about was chocolate. God, that boy was kinky.

Draco bobbed his head around the corner innocently. "Alright there, Hermione?"

"Just… Peachy…" Her cheeks were flushed; her hair a mess, eyes glazed over and she could feel her own liquids ruining her sheets. And her boyfriend was being a tease. Yeah, she was peachy.

He walked in slowly with a grin on his face, holding something behind his back. Placed it on the floor and then distracted Hermione from it by suddenly by redoing her heat charm and then pouncing on her, pinning her hands above her head as he ravished her lips once more.

Draco's kiss was hard but his lips and tongue was soft. It was a rough yet silky sensation of having another person's tongue in your mouth. Hermione arched into his hand as he gently squeezed her right breast, rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, feeling it harden a considerable about more.

Hermione moaned into his mouth, it was muffled by his kiss a little so he moved away, wanting to hear every little gasp he made her emit. He kissed slowly and softly down her neck, the pace of things slowing as the passion became romance, the simple craving of two people who love each other needing to feel their lover.

Draco was tidy when it came to kisses, he never was sloppy and let any more saliva out than was needed and even though he was trailing his tongue all the way down to her nipple, not much mess was made. He left trails of butterfly kisses from his long lashes in his wake. He flicked his tongue over the bud before taking it into his mouth and sucking gently as he worked his tongue around it. Hermione was tangling her fingers into his hair tugging lightly at the moonlight strands.

Draco ran his hand slowly down Hermione's body and dipped a finger into her wetness. Hermione moaned loudly and he smirked from her chest, bringing himself back up and kissing her roughly as he slipped two fingers in and out of her twisting them slightly, Hermione opened her legs and one came into the air resting on his hip where he hovered above her.

Tingling and a pleasurable ache drowned Hermione Hermione's senses. Her stomach was swirling with feeling and emotion and she gasped and moaned loudly into Draco's shoulder.

Draco, still hovering above her, felt as though he'd never been more turned on in his life, to have Hermione under him, gasping and moaning his name like this was heaven, and it was making his painfully hard erection leak precum, but he wasn't done with his fun yet. She would remember this.

"Fuck me" She moaned pressing herself against his hand, and turning from his shoulder and kissing him passionately.

"Not yet." He whispered into her mouth, Hermione felt him get off her for a second and she was going to protest about the lack of contact a second before a warm sticky liquid drizzled down her chest and all the way to the bottom of the her stomach. Draco had just used a ladle to drizzled chocolate down her.

His fingers still deep inside her he licked off all the chocolate and Hermione sat up on her elbows watching with dazed eyes, trying to make something of the scene in front of her. Her vision was blurred slightly; she couldn't even see straight let alone think straight and let herself fall back on the bed, gripping the sheets roughly.

Draco's hot mouth was making its way down her body and now oh so tenderly was he circling her bellybutton with his touch before sensually dipping it inside. He kissed down further, never leaving even a smear of the chocolate on her, until finally he reached his target, Hermione panting hard above him.

He removed his fingers and slowly traced his tongue over her, not pressing hard enough for pleasure but sending shivers through her being as cold air was blown onto her wet flesh from him breathing through his nose. Hermione's hands left the sheets and were soon back into Draco's for once, messy hair.

She arched her hips off the bed, forcing him to press his tongue harder over her clit, but as soon as he had started rubbing in circled around the hard bud, he was hovering above her.

"Draco, you're such a tease!" She breathed, narrowing her eyes. "You come here, attack me in the bath,"

"You attacked me."

"You attack me in the bath," he repeated. "Then don't let me make you cum when I'm sucking you off! Then you run out the room and play with chocolate, then you," Draco's entered her without warning, completely filling her.

"Ohhh…" she moaned.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." He panted, before moving out of her and trusting back in. Hermione's legs immediately came around his back and pushed against his trusts. He filed her completely, stretching her a little, but it was a nice feeling that made her feel… whole. Like they were two pieces of the same jigsaw puzzle. She had tried to explain this to him before, but he just asked was a jigsaw was.

Draco had found a rhythm and was gently pounding her, Hermione meeting with his thrusts half way. He kissed her deeply as their thrusts became more desperate, moaning into each other's mouths and trying to kiss through each one. Draco could feel Hermione starting to tremble around his hardness and he couldn't hold back any longer. Moaning her name deeply into her mouth and stiffening above her, Draco came a second before Hermione, waves of pleasure washing through them both in a joint orgasm. They both rode it out as long as possible until Hermione felt him pull out, then he collapsed on top of her. She pushed him off and he flopped to the side, opening his arms to her as she snuggled into him. Both still hazy in the after effects of orgasm.

Draco kissed Hermione head and yawned completely worn out, the taste of her still in his mouth, her kiss lingering on his lips. There was no doubt about it, Hermione Granger was way better than chocolate.

* * *

Author Notes:

This is a present for Cutekitten232 :) Happy Birthday.

* * *

Fanfiction is by Faith Valconbridge . This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.


End file.
